The Background Files
by Mokusgirl
Summary: So this is a series of stories explaining the background of Sammy, my OC that ends up with Gibbs in my AU fics that I write, so I hope you enjoy!
1. INFO

So I'm thinking you guys need a little explanation before you read this little series because I realized I have a lot more thought out than I've actually told you... so here it goes:

Sammy was born in Seattle and lived with Victor and her parents until she was 3 and her parents died in a car accident. Victor is 4 years older than her making him 7 when they died.

They live with their Aunt Michelle, their mom's sister, until Sammy is 16 and Victor is 20. They decide that they don't want to be a burden to her anymore and Victor's schooling is in Washington so they move.

Sammy starts dating a guy named Todd, who is the captain of the swim team at her school, and who you hear about in the first piece of the series.

After Todd dumps her Sammy eventually starts dating Caleb, who is her best friend, and you're gonna meet him later.

At some point I think Sammy is going to start working at a coffee shop though I'm not sure when I'm gonna work that in... but it'll happen eventually.

I think that's about it for now at least, so enjoy! And if you have any questions just drop them in a review and I'll try to answer as best I can!


	2. Break-up

**A/N: So this is the first piece of a series I'm doing that is all just Sammy's life before NCIS... Namely her high school years after Sammy and her brother Victor move from Seattle to Washington. I don't really know what else to tell you without making this ridiculously long so I'll stop here and just let you read. Enjoy! **

oOoOoOo

**Break-up**

oOoOoOo

Sammy trudged into the apartment and rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears before Victor saw her, she headed for her room and was almost home free when Victor spotted her as she walked past the living room.

"Hey, how was school?" Victor asked, looking up from his book.

"Fine," Sammy mumbled, not stopping to talk to him just heading for her room and closing the door behind her.

She didn't even take the time to change out of her school uniform before flopping onto her bed and burying her face in her pillow, letting the tears flow freely.

Victor waited a couple minutes, letting her change if she was going to before heading over to her room and knocking on her door.

"Hey, Sammy," Victor said, just loud enough that he knew she could hear him through the door, "You alright?"

When he didn't get an answer Victor sighed and announced that he was coming in before slowly opening the door. His brow furrowed in concern when he saw her. He slowly walked over and gently sat on the bed beside her, rubbing her back.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, hoping she would just tell him.

Instead Sammy sat up and clung to him, crying into his shoulder. Victor just wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, knowing that until she calmed down he wasn't getting anywhere.

When Sammy finally calmed down a little Victor tired again.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asked softly, rubbing her back again.

"You probably don't wanna know," Sammy mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I wanna know why you're upset," Victor insisted, "So I can at least try to make it better."

Sammy fell silent for a second, deciding whether scarring Victor was worth needing to talk. Deciding that she needed to talk to someone and that she'd rather talk to her brother she let it all go at once.

"Well there was this boy, Todd, he's captain of the swim team and we were dating for a bit and I really liked him and he convinced me that if we had sex he's still stay with me and that he loved me," Sammy rambled, tears starting to well up in her eyes again, "But it turns out he just wanted the sex and then he dumped me today and he won't talk to me or anything."

"Do you need me to kick his ass?" Victor asked, dead serious.

"No," Sammy mumbled, "I don't think that'll help much."

"Alright well what can I to do help then?" Victor asked, gently wiping a tear away as it slid down her cheek.

"I don't know," Sammy mumbled miserably.

"Well do you wanna go for dinner?" Victor suggested, "Or we could order in and watch movies or something. You get to choose."

Sammy just shrugged and sighed, not really wanting to do anything but curl up and be heartbroken.

"Listen," Victor said, moving so he could take her face in his hands to get her attention, "I know it hurts and you feel like you're just an object someone used then threw away, believe me I've had girls do it to me as well, you and I are just too nice and the wrong people take advantage but it gets better. Not right away but eventually it starts to feel better and I know right now you just wanna sit here and be miserable but that's not gonna make you feel better so let's do something to get your mind off it. Anything you wanna do, within reason, we can do."

"Well pizza kinda sounds good," Sammy said, deciding to give his idea a try, "And ice cream for dessert."

"Do you wanna order in or go out?" Victor asked, glad she was taking his advice.

"Order in," Sammy said after a second of thinking, "And can we rent some movies?"

"Of course," Victor said, planting a kiss on her forehead, "You should probably change first though, unless you wanna go in your uniform."

"Oh right," Sammy said looking down at herself, she had forgotten she didn't change.

oOoOoOo

Hours later Victor sat on the couch, movie on the TV, pizza box and ice cream bowls splayed across the coffee table, Sammy sitting beside him, her head on his shoulder, half asleep in her pj's.

"Vee Vee," Sammy mumbled.

"Yeah," Victor said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"You know you're the best right?" Sammy mumbled sleepily.

"I'm glad I could help," Victor said softly, smiling at her.

Sammy smiled and nuzzled his shoulder a little.

"I think it's time for bed," Victor said, softly laughing at her actions.

"Yeah," Sammy said, yawning but making no effort to get up.

"Come on," Victor said, gently sliding an arm under her legs and another under her back before scooping her up and heading for her room.

He gently laid her down in bed before pulling her comforter over her and tucking her in.

"Sleep tight," Victor said softly, planning a kiss on her head before heading for the door.

"Victor," Sammy mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah, are you ok, do you need something?" Victor asked, stopping in his tracks at the door.

"Thanks," Sammy said before moving around a bit and snuggling into her pillow.

"You're welcome," Victor said as a smile spread across his lips, "Get some sleep, I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"Kay," Sammy said so softly it wasn't much more than a whisper.

Victor pulled the door closed before heading for the living room and starting to flip through the channels, deciding on some cooking show before starting to clean up. He was glad that he could help cheer up his little sister even just a little bit and as he thought back to what she said he smiled, as far as he was concerned she was the best as well.

oOoOoOo

The End


	3. Milkshakes

**A/N: So this is the second piece... I know it's a little odd and it ends kinda abruptly but I have a tendency to drag things out so I thought it was best to stop there... so yeah... oh Victor's rules that are mentioned towards the end are that they have to be out in an open part of the apartment or in Sammy's room but with the door open. So yeah anyway enjoy!**

oOoOoO

**Milkshakes**

oOoOoOo

Sammy was in the cafeteria playing with the mac and cheese on her plate, when Caleb found her; he sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders before pulling her into a side hug.

"I just heard," He said apologetically, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here yesterday!"

"It's alright," Sammy said, not even thinking before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright though?" Caleb asked in concern.

Sammy just shrugged, knowing that if she said she was fine he'd just ask more questions.

"I know it sounds cliché but you really do deserve better than him," Caleb insisted.

"I know, I just wish I had seen it sooner," Sammy said with a sigh.

"Your problem is that you see the best in people," Caleb said, gently rubbing her arm, "It's also one of the things that makes you amazing."

Sammy flashed him a small smile, "Thanks."

"We both have spare next block," Caleb said with a smile, "and I have my car here, you wanna go get milkshakes or something?"

"I don't know," Sammy said hesitantly.

"Or we could get something to eat that's better than the cafeteria mac and cheese," Caleb said, watching Sammy still playing with the now cold sticky noodles on her plate.

"Ok," Sammy said, giving in, deciding it was better to be out then to be sitting wallowing in her own misery.

"Do you need anything from your locker before we leave?" Caleb asked standing up and offering Sammy a hand.

Sammy shook her head as she took his hand they headed for his jeep.

oOoOoOo

Sammy giggled before taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake. She wasn't sure how he did it but somehow Caleb had managed to cheer her up and make her feel like she could move past Todd.

"Hey, that's what I was looking for," Caleb said cheerily when Sammy smiled.

Sammy couldn't help but smile wider at him.

"I told you milkshakes would help," Caleb said smiling back.

"I think it's more you than the milkshakes," Sammy insisted.

"Well what are friends for," Caleb said in the same cheery tone, "I'm glad I could help."

"Do you wanna come over after school?" Sammy asked, hoping he would say yes, "I could use some help with my biology homework."

"Sure," Caleb said, taking a sip of his own milkshake, "I can help you with your bio, you think you could help with my English?"

"Sure," Sammy said, already looking forward to a nice study session that would probably turn into watching a movie or something.

"Then it's a date," Caleb said with a smile before glancing at the time on his phone, "We should probably get going; the last thing you need is Mrs. Jones freaking out because we're late."

"Uh yeah," Sammy said shuddering at the thought.

Caleb paid for their drinks then they left and headed for his jeep.

oOoOoOo

Victor was surprised to come home to Sammy giggling, after seeing her so bummed out still before school but as soon as he heard Caleb's voice his surprise faded. He was glad to see they were following the few rules he's set, even though they were minor, sitting at the kitchen table, textbooks and papers spread from one side to the other.

"Hey," Victor said, setting his stuff down on the couch, "How was school?"

"The morning kinda sucked but it got better," Sammy said, flashing Caleb a smile.

"Good," Victor said, happy to just hear her sounding happy again.

He eyed them for a second before getting himself something to eat and settling on the couch, turning the TV on and starting to flip through channels.

oOoOoOo

**The End**


	4. Brotherly Talk

**A/N: So this is before Sammy and Caleb start dating but they're spending a lot of time together... sorry these seem to end up so short... I had originally planned on making it one big fic but it seemed like it was gonna be too long and drawn out to I decided to make it a big group of drabbles kinda... anyway enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

**Brotherly talk**

oOoOoOo

It had been about a month since Caleb started coming over almost every day after school and Victor loved that it was making Sammy happy but being her older brother he still had to make sure nothing was going to happen to her, especially after the whole Todd kid thing, so when she excused herself to use the washroom he saw it as the perfect opportunity to have a little conversation with Caleb.

"So I think we need to have a talk," Victor said nonchalantly.

"Ok shoot," Caleb said, not really sure what was up but not all that worried.

"Ok this is not me trying to say you've got bad intentions or anything but after that whole thing with Todd you can understand that I'm a little cautious right? So I'm just wonder what's up with this whole thing," Victor said in a rather brotherly but light tone.

"We're just friends," Caleb reassured him, "I see where you're coming from and we're really just friends, I think it'd actually be classified as best friends in girl terms, I care for her as much as you do and I would never do anything to hurt her. I swear!"

"Well good!" Victor said laughing suddenly, "I have to go out for a bit, just wanted to make sure before I left."

Caleb gave him an odd look but composed himself when Sammy walked out of the bathroom.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked curiously.

"Oh nothing just some guy stuff," Victor said quickly, I gotta go out for a bit, are you two gonna be ok here?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Sammy assured him, "We'll see you when you get back."

"Ok, I'll be back in an hour or two," Victor said throwing a jacket on and grabbing his keys before leaving.

Sammy took her seat on the couch beside Caleb again and grabbed the remote.

"He wasn't bugging you was he?" She asked with a smile.

"Nope," Caleb said, returning her smile without even thinking, "He was just making sure that I wasn't going to hurt you like Todd did."

"Oh, yeah he's a little over protective," Sammy said apologetically, "Sorry."

"It's alright, I understand where he's coming from," Caleb said with a smile, "He just doesn't want you to get hurt again."

"I know you'd never hurt me," Sammy said, leaning her head on Caleb's shoulder, "I trust you."

"Good," Caleb said softly, "We should probably finish this movie before Victor gets back and he sends me home."

"Yeah probably," Sammy agreed, shifting a bit to get comfortable before hitting play on the remote.

oOoOoOo

**The End**


	5. The Kiss

**A/N: So this is when Sammy and Caleb figure out they love each other. That's really all I have. Hope you like it!**

oOoOoOo

**The Kiss**

oOoOoOo

It was a typical Saturday, Sammy and Caleb were sitting at a booth the little dinner they'd been frequenting for the past couple months. Sammy had her usual chocolate milkshake sitting in front of her and Caleb had his strawberry one and they were laughing over something silly.

As they calmed down from their laughing fit they fell into casual conversation and started unconsciously leaning into each other.

When they got on the subject of movies and Caleb mentioned Harry Potter Sammy got off on an excited tangent and started to ramble.

"I don't know which one is my favorite, maybe the fifth one," Sammy rambled on, "I think I'd probably be a hufflepuff if I was there though, it just seems like..."

She didn't get to finish as Caleb's lips gently covered hers in the sweetest yet softest kiss she'd ever experienced, but before she could return the kiss his lips were gone. She opened her eyes, not realizing she had closed them, and looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry," He sputtered, blushing and not making eye contact, "I just... I'm sorry..."

"Caleb," Sammy said sweetly to get his attention.

"Yeah..." Was all he could say before Sammy pulled him closer so she could press her lips to his.

Sammy felt a smile pull across his lips before he kissed her back with the same sweetness as before but adding a little more firmness to it.

When the broke a minute later Sammy smiled at him and rested her forehead against him.

"I love you too," Sammy said sweetly.

oOoOoOo

**The End**


	6. Another Talk

**A/N: First off excuse the horrible title... it's like almost 3 am and I'm not great with titles normally so that really doesn't help them any. Anyway this is a little talk that Victor had to have with Caleb since he is Sammy's brother and Sammy and Caleb are dating now... so yeah Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

**Another Talk**

oOoOoOo

Caleb knew that Victor knew he and Sammy were dating; he wasn't sure whether Sammy had told him or he had figured it out on his own but he knew that Victor would want to have another talk with him so when Victor came home after Sammy disappeared into the washroom Caleb brought it up first.

"So I guess you know Sammy and I are dating now," He said, getting up to stand in the doorway of the kitchen as Victor shuffled around to make himself some food.

"Yeah I know," Victor said, turning from the fridge to face him, "Sammy told me last night."

"Well then you probably wanna have another talk with me yeah?" Caleb asked, fiddling with the hem of his shirt subconsciously.

"Yeah I do," Victor said, moving so he could fully face Caleb, "Though it really isn't much different from our last conversation. I will add though that the only reason I didn't kick Todd's ass is because I didn't know which one he was and Sammy wouldn't tell me, you on the other hand, I could pretty easily find you if I had to if you hurt her."

"I stand by what I said before," Caleb said, making sure to make eye contact with Victor, "I totally get where you're coming from and I would never hurt her. I swear."

"Great well then I think that's about all we need to talk about then," Victor said, with finality, "Oh except for if you two are going to have sex make sure you use a condom and if you're here and you don't have one there are some in the left side of the cupboard behind the mirror in the bathroom. If you get her pregnant there will be hell to pay."

"Uh right," Caleb said, cursing the warmth he felt creeping onto his cheeks, "Of course."

"Good then that's about it," Victor said moving back to the kitchen.

Caleb was thinking of a way to start a simple conversation when he heard Sammy open the door to the bathroom. Gratefully he headed over to the living room to wait until she made her way back to the living room to finish their movie.

oOoOoOo

**The End **


	7. Taunts

**A/N: So I hope you're kinda following along and what not but if for whatever reason you've somehow ended up on this chapter without reading the others Todd is Sammy's first boyfriend and he pretty much takes her virginity then dumps her but he thinks he's so awesome and what not which is why he even tries this. So yeah enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

**Taunts **

oOoOoOo

Sammy and Caleb were heading to Sammy's locker after school to grab her things when they were stopped by a tall blond haired, hazel eyed boy. Sammy sighed, knowing immediately that it was Todd, the captain of the swim team and her ex-boyfriend.

"What are you doing with this loser?" Todd asked rudely.

"Not that I owe you anything but Caleb and I are dating," Sammy said, calmly but not without a harsh undertone.

"This kid isn't anything special," Todd said, keeping up his tone, "You should take me back, I'm way better for you."

"I won't take you back because you aren't worth my time," Sammy said simply, "Caleb treats me better than you ever did."

"Well fine then," Todd said harshly, "He's a loser and you're a slut so I guess you're perfect for each other."

Todd had no time to react when Caleb's fist collided with his face as the last word slid through his lips.

"Don't you every talk to her like that again," Caleb said threateningly.

Todd blinked a couple times at Caleb as he felt the blood that was trickling out of his now most likely broken nose before turning and leaving. Caleb flexed his hand a couple times before giving it a shake.

"What a jerk," Caleb said with a sigh before turning to Sammy who was staring at him awestruck, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sammy said before gently pulling his hand close so she could look at it, "Is your hand ok?"

"Yeah it's a little sore but its fine," Caleb said, hissing when Sammy touched a tender part of his knuckle, "It was worth it though. I have a feeling he won't be bothering you anymore."

"Sorry," Sammy said softly before releasing his hand, "We should get home and put some ice on that before it starts to swell too much. Can you drive with it like that?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," Caleb said, carefully letting his now bruising hand fall to his side before offering Sammy his other hand, "You ready to go?"

"Yup," Sammy said, locking her locker before swinging her backpack over her shoulder and taking the hand he offered.

They headed out of the school hand in hand and got to Caleb's jeep with no more issues with anyone.

oOoOoOo

Victor came home to Sammy and Caleb sitting on the couch, which wasn't all that odd until he noticed the TV was off. He walked over to where they were sitting and as soon as he caught a glimpse over the couch he knew what was going on. Sammy said gently holding the reusable ice pack from the freezer on Caleb's hand, making sure it covered all of his knuckles.

"How'd that happen?" Victor asked, already knowing how but wanting the whole story.

"Todd was harassing me after school and trying to get me to take him back and when I told him no he called me a slut so Caleb punched him in the face," Sammy explained as she carefully lifted the ice pack to peak at Caleb's hand.

"I know I should play the adult here and tell you that none violent conflict resolution is the way it's supposed to be but honestly I don't care," Victor said, giving up on his adult tone, "Good job! I'm glad the kid got what was coming to him."

"He should have gotten worse but I gave him a chance to spare himself and he did," Caleb said, angrily.

"Hey," Sammy said softly to get his attention, "It's over now and you were amazing."

Caleb sighed, letting most of his anger subside, "He still should have gotten another, maybe in the jaw, for calling you a slut because you are not even close."

Sammy smiled and reached up to run her fingers through his hair soothingly, "It's alright, he's just upset because I wouldn't become his little booty call."

Victor watched as they held each other's gazes and decided to make himself disappear.

Sammy leaned up and gently planted her lips on his, smiling as he kissed her back before letting him deepen it a little.

"You know today you proved that you are my knight in shining armour," Sammy said with a smile once they broke, "I don't think anyone is gonna mess with either of us."

"I hope not," Caleb said, flexing his fingers again, "because I will hit someone again if they insult you like that and I don't know how many more my hand can take."

"How is it feeling?" Sammy asked, moving the ice pack and frowning at the purple and blue bruises that where showing up in blotches over his knuckles.

"Sore but it's definitely not broken so it's fine," Caleb said, leaning in to kiss her nose, "Have I told you all the expressions you make are adorable?"

"No," Sammy mumbled blushing.

"Well they are," Caleb said, softly, "and I love them."

Sammy flashed him a smile, before moving her attention back to his hand, "Do you want the ice back on again?"

"I don't think it's gonna do much more," Caleb said examining his hand, "Might as well just let it rest a bit. Shall we watch a movie?"

"Ok," Sammy said, setting the ice pack on the table, "Any ideas?"

"Nope," Caleb said, leaning back on the couch, "You get to choose."

"Kay," Sammy said, getting up and popping a movie into the DVD player, "Austin Powers ok with you?"

"Sure," Caleb said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder when she sat down beside him again.

Sammy let him pull her close and leaned her head on his shoulder before starting the movie. She hoped for the sake of Caleb's hand that Todd didn't try anything tomorrow.

oOoOoOo

**The End**


	8. First Time Worries

**A/N: So this is something cute I thought up that's taken me a while to figure out how to execute it but here it is. Pretty much Sammy kinda has a little bit of trust issues but Caleb helps fix them a little. I don't know I don't really have to explain much because Sammy explains in the first bit so Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

**First Time Worries**

oOoOoOo

Sammy wasn't sure how they had ended up where they were now but regardless of the fact that she knew Caleb was nothing like Todd she couldn't convince herself to relax beside him. The only other time she'd been with a guy he had been amazing then convinced her to have sex with him only to leave her the next day and at this point she didn't think she could handle that again. She fiddled with the blanket as all her worries floated through her mind until she was broken out of her thoughts by Caleb gently stroking her hair.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, wanting to know what was keeping her so tense and fidgety beside him.

"It's stupid," Sammy mumbled, not making eye contact with him.

"If it's really bothering you it's not stupid," Caleb insisted, gently lifting her chin so he could look her in the eye.

"It's just this is the way it went last time," Sammy said quietly, "First it was all sweet and then as soon as we had done it I was just another girl."

"I promise you will never be just another girl to me," Caleb said, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips, "I would never do something like that to you."

Sammy wasn't sure why but she couldn't help but trust the words flowing from Caleb's lips.

"You promise?" Sammy asked in a small voice.

"Yes I promise," Caleb insisted, "100% promise that you're stuck with me and you will always be amazing in my eyes."

"You're amazing to me too," Sammy said, relaxing into his side and resting her head on his chest.

"Are you up for a nap?" Caleb asked softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"Ok," Sammy said, closing her eyes and relaxing even more into him, "Nap now shower later?"

"Sounds good," Caleb said as he pulled the blanket up a little more and shifted a bit before settling on a position and adjusting his hold on Sammy.

"Good," Sammy said before letting herself drift off.

Caleb smiled before drifting off himself.

oOoOoOo

The End


	9. Fixing The Pain

**A/N: So first of all sorry for the awkward text conversations... I wasn't sure how to add them in but I wanted to still have them there so I hope they're alright. Also Caleb has 2 sisters, Charlotte who's 21 and Cadence who's 13. I think that's about it... so enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

**Fixing the pain**

oOoOoOo

Sammy groaned as she woke up. Her entire middle felt like she'd been beaten up or something. She slowly got up and headed to the washroom knowing exactly what was going on. Once she finished up she made her way to the kitchen where Victor was sitting reading the paper while working on finishing a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch. When he heard her walk in he put down the paper to give her his full attention.

"Good morning," He said with a smile that quickly fell when he got a good look at her, "Are you ok?"

"I might be if we have some ibuprofen," Sammy said, heading for the cupboard they keep the medicine in.

"I'm not sure we do," Victor said, getting up to help her look.

When Sammy came up empty handed she couldn't help the tears that started to slide down her cheeks. As soon as he saw the tears Victor knew exactly what was up.

"Hey, it's alright," He said soothingly, pulling her close, "How bad are they?"

"Like an 8 or 9," Sammy mumbled into his chest, "I can't go to school like this."

"I'll call in and excuse you for the day," Victor said, gently rubbing her back, "You wanna get settled and I'll make up the hot water bottle for you before I leave?"

"Ok," Sammy said, wiping some of the tears away as she moved away from Victor before heading for the living room.

Victor set the kettle boiling before heading to the bathroom to retrieve the hot water bottle. He got back to the kitchen just as the kettle clicked off and made quick work of filling it up and wrapping it in a towel before bringing it to Sammy, who was curled into herself on the couch.

"Here you go," He said softly, sitting on the edge of the couch and handing the hot water bottle over, "I'm gonna call in for you then I have to head to school, are you gonna be ok by yourself?"

"Yeah," Sammy said with a small nod as she positioned the hot water bottle on her stomach.

"Alright," Victor said, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead, "I'll have my phone with me if you need anything."

"Ok," Sammy said, closing her eyes and curling up on herself again.

Victor gave her back a small comforting rub before pulling himself up and collecting his stuff as he headed for door.

"I'll see you tonight," He said before leaving, locking the door behind himself as he dialed the school's number.

Sammy sighed, she knew that she had to get her phone and text Caleb so he knew she wasn't going to school but she didn't want to move anymore.

She gave the hot water bottle a couple minutes to work before slowly pushing herself up and making her way to her room, hot water bottle still held to her stomach, and sat on her bed before picking up her phone to text Caleb. While she waited for him to answer she laid down and pulled her comforter up over herself. When her phone went off signalling she had a text she looked at it and couldn't help but smile.

'_I'm sorry you're not feeling well! I'll come by after second period to see how you are. Do you need anything? XOXOX'_ read Caleb's message.

'_You're the best. I could use some ibuprofen, we're all out! XOXOX'_ Sammy replied.

A couple minutes later Caleb answered her text.

'_I can definitely do that. You sure you don't need anything else?'_ Caleb asked in his text.

Sammy sighed, she missed him already and it hadn't been that long since she'd seen him.

'_Just someone to cuddle...& maybe some chocolate.' _Sammy answered, hoping he knew what she was saying.

'_I think I can make both those happen.' _Caleb replied.

'_:) It's too bad you can't be here now :( I should let you get to class & I think I'm gonna take a nap & hope I feel better when I wake up! I love you though. If I'm asleep when you get here the key is under the mat.' _Sammy texted him, waiting for him to answer before she let herself fall asleep.

'_Alright, I love you too. I hope you feel better! I'll text you when I'm on my way. Sleep Tight!' _ Caleb answered a minute later.

Sammy smiled at how sweet he was before setting her phone on her nightstand and shifting in bed to get comfortable, settling on laying on top of the hot water bottle and wrapping her arms around her pillow. The heat and the pressure on her stomach seemed to help a lot and she fell asleep faster than she thought she would.

oOoOoOo

Sammy woke up a couple hours later to her bed dipping under someone's weight and a gentle hand on her forehead.

"Hey," Caleb said softly, "Feeling any better?"

"A little," Sammy said after assessing how she felt, "Still sore though."

She slowly sat up and moved the hot water bottle out of the way.

"It's probably because this is almost cold," She said, holding it up.

"I can heat it up for you while you take a couple of the pain killers I brought for you," Caleb suggested, taking the hot water bottle from her, "Then we can watch a movie while you eat some of the chocolate I brought. If you want."

"Sounds perfect," Sammy said with a smile.

oOoOoOo

20 minutes later Sammy sat beside Caleb on the couch, the hot water bottle on her stomach and Caleb's arm around her shoulders.

She leaned into his side with a content sigh as the opening credits for Mean Girls rolled across the screen.

"Is it usually this bad?" Caleb asked out of the blue.

"No this is worse than they normally are," Sammy said, shifting a little to get comfortable.

"What do you normally do to help with them?"Caleb asked a curious tone to his voice, "I know my older sister has issues a lot but she never really says anything."

"Painkillers usually do the trick," Sammy said softly, "I had a bit of a meltdown this morning because we didn't have any. I actually probably would have been at school today if we weren't out."

At first Caleb didn't say anything just pulled her a little closer and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Are you feeling better now?" Caleb asked after a couple minutes.

"Much better," Sammy said, leaning up to kiss his cheek, "It helps that you're here."

"Good," Caleb said with a smile.

Sammy nodded against his shoulder.

They both quieted down and focused on the TV as the movie played out.

oOoOoOo

Victor walked in the door as the ending credits of Mean Girls scrolled across the screen. At first he thought Sammy had wondered out to distracted herself but as he toed off his shoes he saw a pair of hightops set neatly on the shoe rack that could only belong to Caleb.

"I see you're feeling better," Victor said as he walked pasted the couch and saw Sammy sitting beside Caleb giggling about something he had just missed.

"Yeah," Sammy said, "Caleb brought me some ibuprofen and chocolate and it seems to be doing the trick."

"Good," Victor said flashing Sammy a smile before heading to find himself a snack.

"Do you wanna watch another movie?" Sammy asked Caleb as Victor disappeared, "I kinda wanna watch Harry Potter or something."

"Sounds good to me," Caleb said, planting a quick but sweet kiss on her lips, "Is there a specific one you wanna watch?"

"The third if that's good with you," Sammy said with a smile.

"Sure," Caleb said, getting up and heading to replace the DVD with Harry Potter before settling beside Sammy again.

Sammy settled into his side again and couldn't help thinking if it was going to be like this every month she could get used to it.

oOoOoOo

**The End**


	10. Appendicitis

**A/N: So one of the things I have in Sammy's background is that she had her appendix out when he was pretty young and I decided that going with my background series I should really write the whole thing out... so here it is. I think that's really all you need to know so Enjoy!**

oOoOoOo

**Appendicitis **

oOoOoOo

Sammy woke up to the darkness and was confused at first trying to figure out what woke her up when her tummy cramped again. She clenched her tummy and tried to curl into herself. When the cramping settled down a bit she slowly got out of the bed and shuffled to her aunt's room.

"Auntie," Sammy mumbled as she got closer to the bed.

"Hmm," Michelle hummed, coming out of a deep sleep.

"I don't feel good," Sammy mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked now fully awake.

"My tummy hurts," Sammy said, wincing when another cramp hit her.

"Come here," Michelle said softly, patting the bed.

Sammy crawled up on the bed beside her and slid under the covers. Michelle lay down beside her before gently placing a hand on her stomach.

"Where does it hurt?" Michelle asked, waiting for Sammy to tell her where to rub.

"Everywhere," Sammy said, frowning.

Michelle started gentle but firm circles on her stomach moving from left to right and back again.

"How's that?" She asked softly, "Better?"

"A little," Sammy mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Good," Michelle said, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead, "I'll keep it up and you go to sleep alright?"

"Ok," Sammy said with a yawn, dosing off rather quickly.

oOoOoOo

Michelle woke up the next morning to Sammy squirming on the bed.

"Hey," Michelle said softly, catching Sammy's attention, "How's your tummy?"

"It hurts more," Sammy mumbled, almost in tears.

"All over still?" Michelle asked, getting worried.

"No just on the right," Sammy said, trying to curl in on herself to make the pain go away.

Michelle felt her forehead and frowned, "I'm gonna take you in to get checked out alright? I need to go wake Victor up though so you just stay here and I'll be right back."

Sammy just nodded.

Michelle slid from the bed and headed for Victor's room moving quickly over to his bed and shaking his shoulder just enough to wake him up.

"Hey Wakie Wakie," She said as he opened his eyes, "You have to get up, we need to take Sammy in to the hospital, she's not feeling well."

"What's wrong?" Victor asked, worry snapping him awake.

"I think it's her appendix but I'm not sure so we're going to take her in so a doctor can check her out," Michelle explained.

"Ok I'm up," Victor said, sitting up and sliding out of bed when Michelle moved.

"I'm going to get dressed and get Sammy ready to go," Michelle said, turning to leave.

"Ok," Victor said, grabbing a pair of jeans off the floor.

Michelle left him to get dressed and headed back into her room. She sat down beside Sammy on the bed and brushed some of her bangs from her eyes.

"Is it any better?" She asked softly.

"No," Sammy mumbled.

"Alright well Victor is getting dressed and I'm gonna get dressed then we'll go and they'll be able to make it better at the hospital," Michelle explained softly.

"Kay," Sammy said, closing her eyes and trying to ignore her tummy.

Michelle carefully got off the bed and made quick work of getting dressed. Once she was dressed she gently scooped Sammy up before heading to the door where she found Victor already tying up his shoes. She slid her own shoes on and grabbed one of Sammy's hoodies off the back of the couch before they left.

oOoOoOo

It took longer than Michelle would have liked to get to the hospital but the entire drive Victor sat in the back with Sammy holding her close and trying to soothe her. When they pulled into the parking lot by the ER Michelle quickly found a spot and parked before moving to the back to lift Sammy out of the car. As soon as they walked in to the rather quiet ER they were shown to a bed and a lot quicker that Michelle expected a doctor was standing beside the bed and introducing himself.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ross," He said as he flipped through Sammy's chart, "You're Samantha right?"

"Sammy," Sammy mumbled quietly.

"Alright, Sammy is it then," Dr. Ross said, keeping his tone light, "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"My tummy hurts really bad," Sammy said, wincing when talking made it worse.

"Can you show me where it hurts the most?" Dr. Ross asked, setting her chart down and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Sammy nodded and moved just enough so he could see her as she pointed to her right side.

"Alright, can you lay on your back for me?" Dr. Ross asked softly.

Sammy hesitated before slowly rolling onto her back.

"I have to press on your belly a little bit," Dr. Ross explained, "I need you to tell me if it hurts."

Sammy nodded, not liking the idea of him touching her tummy at all but wanting to feel better and knowing that was one of the only ways.

Dr. Ross started gently palpating her abdomen, going from left to right, and wasn't all the surprised that she didn't wince until he pressed on the lower right side, right over where her appendix was.

"Is it better when I press on it or worse?" Dr. Ross asked, staying soft in his tone.

"Better until you stopped," Sammy mumbled, rolling onto her side again once she was sure he was finished.

Dr. Ross gave her back a small rub before jotting a couple things down in her chart then turning his attention to Michelle.

"I think it's her appendix but I want to do an ultrasound to be sure," He explained.

"Alright," Michelle said, taking in what he was saying, "If it is she'll need to have it taken out won't she?"

"Yes she will but once we confirm it we should be able to get her in this afternoon and we can give her something for the pain," Dr. Ross explained, trying to keep a reassuring tone to his voice.

"Ok," Michelle said, keeping herself composed for Sammy's sake, "When will we get the ultrasound?"

"I'm going to head up and send someone down right away and as soon as they're finished we'll discuss the results," Dr. Ross explained lightly.

"Alright," Michelle said with a nod.

As Dr. Ross left she turned to Sammy and found Victor sitting beside her on the bed, gently rubbing her back.

"You hear that, Dr. Ross is gonna figure out what's wrong," Michelle said softly, gently smoothing Sammy's hair.

Sammy nodded and closed her eyes.

oOoOoOo

It was an hour later once the ultrasound was finished and Dr. Ross came in to discuss the results.

"So it looks like it is her appendix," Dr. Ross explained, "But I've scheduled an appendectomy for 7pm tonight and we're going to get you moved up to a room and get so morphine going so she'll be more comfortable while you wait."

"Thank you," Michelle said happy that they were at least had a plan to help Sammy's pain.

"It's my pleasure," Dr. Ross said with a smile, before turning to Sammy, "I'll see you in a couple hours and we'll fix you all up."

"Mkay," Sammy said with a nod, barely opening her eyes.

"A nurse will be in in a minute with a wheelchair and they'll move you up to a room and start some morphine," Dr. Ross explained.

"Alright," Michelle said standing up to shake his hand, "Thank you again."

"You're very welcome," Dr. Ross said, shaking her hand before giving it a reassuring squeeze.

He flashed Michelle a smile before leaving the room.

oOoOoOo

45 minutes later Sammy was settled in a room in the pediatric ward and had been given morphine for the pain before being set up with an IV to give her fluids.

At first the morphine made Sammy more than a little loopy, giggling at everything Victor said as he tried to keep her entertained but it didn't take long after that for her to get sleepy and fall into a semi restful sleep.

Michelle tucked her in a little and fussed over her before catching site of the clock on the wall and seeing that it was already after noon.

"Victor are you hungry?" She asked, turning to him.

"A little," Victor said, not taking his eyes off Sammy, "But I don't wanna leave Sammy all alone."

"I'll stay here with her while you go get something to eat," Michelle suggested softly, "I promise I won't leave."

Victor hesitated, contemplating as he looked at Sammy, "Ok."

Michelle pulled her wallet out of her pocket and handed over a couple bills. Victor took them and looked over at Sammy one last time, leaning in to kiss her cheek before he slid off his chair and headed for the cafeteria.

It was almost 45 minutes before Victor came back and handed Michelle the change then sat back down beside Sammy.

oOoOoOo

At first time seemed to pass rather slowly, Sammy woke up every hour or so but wasn't awake for long before she drifted off again, but all of the sudden out of nowhere a couple nurses were coming in to gently wake her up and get her ready for surgery. Once they were finished they had Michelle and Victor follow them as they wheeled her up to the surgical floor where the doctor met them.

"Hey there," He said leaning on the railing of Sammy's bed, "Are you ready to get this all fixed up?"

"Mhm," Sammy said with a nod, still tired from being woken up from her restful dosing.

"Good," Dr. Ross said peppily, "You wanna say anything to your Aunt or Brother before we head in?"

"Love you," Sammy said leaning around him so she could see Michelle and Victor.

"Love you too," Michelle said softly, leaning in to plan a kiss on her forehead, "We'll be waiting for you when you come out."

"Love you," Victor said as well, kissing her hand because he couldn't reach to kiss her cheek.

"Alright, Nurse Olivia is going to take you in and I'm going to explain a couple things to your Aunt before I meet you in there," Dr. Ross explained.

"Ok," Sammy said, waving to Michelle and Victor as the nurse wheeled her into the OR wing.

They waved back before Dr. Ross turned to talk to them.

"So the surgery shouldn't take more than an hour and as soon as I'm finished and she's heading to recovery I'll come and take you to her," Dr. Ross explained, as he lead the way to the waiting room.

"Alright," Michelle said as they stopped just outside the waiting room.

"I'll take good care of her," Dr. Ross insisted before turning and heading back the way they came.

Michelle and Victor settled into a couple chairs to wait for Sammy to be out.

oOoOoOo

The hour seemed to drag on forever but finally Dr. Ross strolled into the waiting room and only got about half way to where they had been seated before Michelle was on her feet and in front of him, Victor trailing behind her.

"Sammy did great," Dr. Ross started with, "It was a good thing that we took her appendix out when we did though because a couple hours more and it may have burst. If you want I can take you to her now."

Michelle didn't speak, just nodded as she released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Dr. Ross turned and led the way to the recovery room where Sammy had been moved to a bed and lay on her back still out from the anesthesia.

"She'll have to stay here until she wakes up but a nurse will be in to check on her every little bit until she's up then they'll move her back to her room," Dr. Ross explained.

"Alright," Michelle said, signaling that she had understood, "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome," Dr. Ross said, "I'll be in to check on her before I leave for the night and then again in the morning, as long as everything's going alright she should be able to leave in a couple days."

"Alright, Thank you again," Michelle said with a smile before moving over to Sammy's bedside.

Victor watched as Dr. Ross headed out of the room before sitting down on the edge of the bed beside Sammy, careful not to sit on anything he shouldn't or jostle her.

oOoOoOo

It took an hour after Victor and Michelle arrive in the recovery room for Sammy to come to. An intern who was working recovery came in to check her over before giving the ok that she could be moved back to her room in pediatrics.

Once she was back in her room and settled a nurse came in to ask her how her tummy was and if she wanted anything. A round of morphine and a glass of apple juice later and Sammy fell asleep again.

"It's getting late," Michelle said, glancing at her watch after tucking Sammy in, "I should probably take you home, you need to sleep if you're going to go to school tomorrow."

"I don't wanna go, I don't wanna leave Sammy," Victor said, carefully settling back into his stop beside Sammy on the bed and sliding down so he was laying beside her on the bed.

Michelle sighed but didn't push it knowing how protective Victor was of Sammy, "Alright well I'll once we get Sammy home you'll have to start going again, deal?"

"Kay," Victor hummed, deciding that Sammy should be fine without him for a bit once they were all home.

Michelle settled onto the cot to the right of Sammy's bed and started flipping through one of the magazines one of the nurses had left for her when she came to check on Sammy the last time. She glanced up every once in a while to make sure both Sammy and Victor were ok before going back to reading. It didn't take long for Victor to drift off, finally relaxing knowing that Sammy was ok again.

Michelle waited up for a lot longer than she had planned to but when she looked up and saw Victor curled up on the bed beside Sammy sound asleep she relaxed and finally felt just how tired she actually was. It wasn't long after that before she fell asleep herself.

oOoOoOo

Much to everyone's delight the next couple of days went by extremely smoothly and Sammy was recovering almost ahead of schedule. 3 days after her surgery Dr. Ross was doing his usual check on her and after taking notes he made a decision.

"So you've been eating well and not having any issues so I don't see any reason why you shouldn't get to go home today," Dr. Ross said with a smile, "You have to promise me you'll take it easy once you're home though."

"I promise," Sammy said with an enthusiastic nod, "I have movies to watch at home."

"Good," Dr. Ross said with a satisfied smile, "I'll send someone up to take out your IV and bring up to paperwork then we can get you ready to go home."

"Ok," Sammy said excitedly.

oOoOoOo

An hour later Victor was wheeling Sammy out of the hospital in a wheelchair accompanied by a nurse while Michelle pulled the car up to the front door to meet them. She parked and walked around to open the door before helping Sammy into the passenger seat. Victor got into the back and Michelle thanked the nurse before sliding into the driver's seat and carefully making her way out of the parking lot.

Michelle kept an eye on Sammy the entire drive, making sure she was ok and ready to pull over at any point if she needed to. When they got home Michelle helped Sammy get up and held her up as they headed for the front door. By the time they got inside and Sammy was settled on the couch she was exhausted.

"Are you ok?" Victor asked, sitting down beside her.

"Mhm, just tired," Sammy said quietly.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Victor asked.

"Ok," Sammy said.

Victor didn't asked what she wanted to watch just headed over and put _My Neighbor Totoro_ on, knowing she'd like to watch it. That done he grabbed the VCR remote and moved back up to Sammy.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm ok," Sammy said, with a yawn.

"Ok," Victor said, settling beside her before hitting play on the VCR remote.

Sammy moved slowly so she was leaning on his shoulder while trying to stay awake. 10 minutes into the movie she was asleep. Victor stayed where he was so he wouldn't bother her and kept watching the movie.

oOoOoOo

The next couple weeks went by rather quickly and Sammy started to be able to do more and more again. Michelle took time off work to stay with her and make sure she wasn't doing anything too quickly so she wouldn't hurt herself.

Finally 3 weeks later Sammy was ok to go back to school; the whole ordeal finally behind her. She was glad she wouldn't have to deal with it again and excited when she finally got to see her friends again.

oOoOoOo

**The End**


End file.
